1. Field
The invention relates to the field of sports activities and, particularly, to apparels for use in such activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise characteristics, such as exercise intensity, can be measured by detecting muscle-generated bioelectric signals on the human skin during an exercise. Examples of bioelectric signals are electrocardiogram ECG (heart) and electromyogram EMG (muscles in general). Bioelectric signals may be non-invasively detected with skin electrodes which are placed on the skin and attached to detection electronics. The skin electrodes may be mounted on apparel, e.g. a strap attached around the body of a user or a shirt worn by the user.